


The Rumor Mill

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Now that the castle is restored and occupied once again, the rumor mill has been buzzing with juicy gossip about the princess and her knight.





	The Rumor Mill

It’s been four years since Link ended Calamity Ganon. The castle is restored to it’s former state, and the Princess has been busy with filling positions of notoriety before she took the crown as Queen. Link has kept himself occupied by training up and coming knights of the guard.

Zelda made an announcement of her engagement to the hero that ended the Calamity, there was no argument from the commoners that flocked to inhabit the newly restored Castle Town. But the rumor mill began to buzz with gossip among the villagers that her beloved knight was wearing himself ragged with trying to keep up with his duties, and most wonder if he ever sets aside some time to himself to relax and unwind.

It just so happened to travel up the grapevine to Zelda’s ears. Not knowing if any of it was true or not, she began to pace around her chambers. Some of the recently hired chambermaids peeked in on her from a crack in her door, and knew something was bothering the princess, hearing her mumble things to herself, “...is he really unhappy with being a busybody? No… that can’t be right… But then again…” they thought it would be best to let her fiancee know of her worries. The knight in question, Link, could soothe the princess’ worries and put the rumors to rest.

Link was close to finishing up another session with his trainees, today was swordsmanship practice. None of his men had made an ounce of improvement since the last session.

“What’s wrong with me? I’m I not good enough of a teacher? Or am I not driving them into the ground enough? Ugh!” he groaned as he threw his sweaty head into his rough hands. He soon saw some of the staff run out towards him.

The two maids caught their breath before they broke the news to him, “Sir, it’s the princess- She’s worried about you working too hard.”

“Well she couldn’t be further from the truth, I’m working my shorts off,” he griped. The maids rushed off after hearing some truth of the rumors. 

Link sighed and returned to his quarters to clean up before visiting his wife-to-be and setting some things straight. It was sunset when he made his way up to her chambers. He paused at her door and gave a quick rap to announce himself, “Zelda it’s me. Can I come in. We need to talk.”

She heard his words, and her imagination ran wild with scenarios of why he would need to talk. Zelda swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat, “Please, come in.”

He stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Zelda was sitting at her desk piled with texts and papers concerning some kingdom affairs.

“I heard that you’ve been concerned about my happiness…”

She turned towards him, “And whom told you that?”

“The maids, they’ve been peeping in on you again…”

“It’s true… and just look at yourself. Have you been sleeping?”

Link sighed, “No, no I haven’t. I’ve got too much on my plate right now. I just… I just feel like I’m being spread out too thin…”

“Would you feel better if you spent the night with me?”

“Maybe… I dunno… It’s… it’s worth a try, I guess…But, what if-” Link got cut off mid sentence as Zelda got up from her seat and placed a finger on his lips. She could see the tension in his face, fearing another stain on his image as the Hero of Hyrule.

“Nobody is going to question my fiance sharing my bed for a night or two, right?” Link nodded under her finger in reply. The tension in his face dissipated when he let her message sink in his mind.

Zelda took him by the hand and led him over to her bed on the other side of the room, gesturing him to sit down and relax. Link obliged, pulled off his belts and removed his boots. He glanced away for a moment to let her put on her nightgown in private. 

Once she was proper, Zelda nudged Link to lay down and curled up into him; her head was resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his pinned arm around her waist, and heard a small chuckle from his princess, “You’re my new pillow, Link. And I’m never letting you go.”

“Well I’m sure you could, but my arm’s starting to go numb, mind shifting a little bit?”

“Sure, sleep well Link,” she moved around a little bit till she was comfortably snuggled up to his chest.

“Same to you, Princess.”  


End file.
